o primeiro aniversário
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Continuaçao ds fanfics Festa de aniversário e Pedido de Aniversário.


O primeiro aniversário

O primeiro aniversário

Naruto não me pertence. Mas a Hinata sim. Afinal, eu paguei R 12,00 por ela... E ai de quem protestar. Eu tenho o recibo de compra...

N

A

R

U

T

O

Mas Shizune!

Não me interessa, Hokage-sama! Vai terminar de ler esses relatórios e dar o seu parecer sobre...

To começando a entender por que a vovó Tsunade enchia a cara. – Naruto resmungou em um tom alto apenas para que Shizune escutasse. – Talvez eu deva seguir o exemplo dela.

Naruto-sama!

Brincadeirinha, madrinha. – Naruto sorriu charmosamente para Shizune, que enrusbeceu. – Voce sabe perfeitamente que a vovó...

Que eu o que Naruto?

Naruto encostou-se na cadeira, o sorriso amplo novamente no seu rosto. Havia dias, como aquele, que a Quinta fazia questão de ir até o escritório, tentar perturba-lo.

Parabéns para você

Mas não conseguia. Por dois grandes motivos. Naruto sabia que aquilo era uma prova de paciência que ele ganharia, pois a Quinta lhe dera todo o apoio para que ele se torna-se Hokage. Apoio e bons cascudos, quando ele sem querer fazia algo fora do protocolo.

Como espancar o Kazekage de Suna por conta de ciúmes da garota mais meiga de Konoha.

Shizune, hoje ele está impossível, não está? – Tsunade riu com a careta do Sexto Hokage. A aceitação da população para com o novo Hokage fora um tanto difícil, pois os comentários sobre a raposa no interior dele haviam explodido como fogos no ano novo. O receio aos poucos foi dissipando-se, quando na batalha final contra a Akatsuski, que havia sido nos portões de Konoha, o jovem gennin havia sido um dos que mais lutara.

Nesta data querida

Mas não tanto quanto no dia do casamento dele. – Shizune sorriu com a lembrança. Naruto decidira fazer os arranjos sozinho. Mandara um clone ir até o mosteiro budista mais próximo e trazer o monge para a cerimônia. Isso não teria sido o problema, se o sacerdote necessitando de uma ordem superior para sair do mosteiro, não tivesse sido praticamente seqüestrado.

Ino quase enlouquecera com a indecisão de Naruto sobre os arranjos que o gennin tentava escolher para enfeitar um salão, para uma "simples festa de comemoração da derrota da Akatuski".

Quem havia ficado duplamente contente, fora o dono do restaurante de lamem. Contente por cozinhar para um freguês tão antigo, fiel e assíduo quanto Naruto. E extasiado, quando recebera o pagamento por toda a comida consumida na festa.

Muitas felicidades

Hinata, para não perder o habito, desmaiara, quando o clone de Naruto aparecera, com o monge amarrado nas costas. Mas não desmaiara, quando o loiro se ajoelhara, depois de levar um cascudo de Tsunade pelo seqüestro e lhe pedira se ela aceitava se tornar sua mulher, naquele momento, na frente de todos.

Sai e Chouji foram não gostaram da sua atitude. Afinal, ela fora a responsável por uma Tenten e Ino questionando-os por que não podiam ser igualmente românticos.

Quem menos gostara fora Shikamaru, pois quando Temari o questionara, recebendo a resposta com a palavra problemática no meio, teve como replica um copo com saque virado na sua cabeça. Nara tivera que correr atrás da sua problemática por dois meses, ate que ela pensou na possibilidade de perdoa-lo...

Tsunade ficara magoada, quando Naruto pedira a Shizune para ser a madrinha, com a explicacao misteriosa que se não fosse por ela, aquele casamento não sairia.

Jiraya fora a nocaute, quando tentara se aproximar da noiva, para dar os parabéns. Naruto conhecia o velho sensei bem demais para deixar isso acontecer.

O ano que se passou na vila foi relativamente tranqüilo, interrompido apenas quando a doce líder Hyuuga, passou a apresentar um comportamento estranho... E em especial se o seu marido estivesse envolvido.

Naruto passou a ter as piores noites da sua vida.

Quando ele achava que poderia dormir tranquilamente, Hinata o acordava. Quando ele estava o suficientemente acordado para entender o que ela queria, ela passava a dormir um sono tão profundo, que nem mesmo a raposa de nove caudas ousaria interromper. Mas ele sabia, que bastaria fechar os olhos, para que a mulher o acordasse.

Hinata também passou a ter hábitos alimentares estranhos. Naruto sentia embrulhos no estomago ao ver a esposa com uma barra de chocolate branco em uma mão e um vaso de pepinos na outra. Ele perdeu a conta das vezes, que do nada, estando almoçando qualquer coisa que ela havia preparado, Hinata simplesmente levantava-se e correndo ia até o banheiro vomitar.

Ele apenas começou a sentir-se realmente incomodado, a primeira vez que uma tigela de lámem fora virada na sua cabeça. Incomodado e preocupado, quando a próxima tigela, alem de ter o seu conteúdo esvaziado, quase ocupara o lugar onde estava a sua cabeça.

Levar Hinata Uzumaki para a vovó Tsunade examina-la tornou-se uma missão ranking S, que apenas atingira o seu propósito quando uma Hinata enfurecida saiu atrás dele, tentando acerta-lo com uma vassoura, sendo levada até o hospital. Quando chegaram lá, Tsunade que havia assumido o hospital, para passar o tempo, não sabia se engessava primeiro Naruto ou se atendia a uma desesperada Hinata, pelo que havia feito ao marido.

Muitos anos de vida!

Aquela fora a ultima vez que Naruto se queixara. Hinata desmaiara com a noticia que iria ser mãe. E embora Naruto sofresse com a falta de sono, com uma esposa que o expulsava de casa a cada dois dias, para correr em seguida atrás dele, chorando, o parto do filho de Hinata e Naruto foi o mais esperado em Konoha em muitos anos.

Todos os amigos de Naruto, estavam na sala de espera, junto com o futuro pai, que estava mais elétrico que nunca. Sakura havia deixado Hinata nas mãos de Tsunade e aplicara duas vezes o melhor calmante que o loiro tomara na vida. Dois socos que haviam apenas tonteado Naruto, que não conseguia decidir-se se pulava pela janela ou se enforcava de nervosismo.

Neji estava lhe dando o maior apoio moral, mas ao lembrar que a mãe de Hinata morrera no parto, apenas fizera o loiro ficar mais apavorado com a situação.

Ao escutar o choro infantil, Naruto que estava cavando um buraco no chão caminhando, parara. E lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto do Hokage.

Ao ver Tsunade, a primeira preocupação de Naruto fora com Hinata. E quando finalmente pegara o filho pela primeira vez, o efeito dos socos de Sakura se fez. Naruto desmaiou, mas felizmente, Tsunade estava no quarto, conseguindo pegar a criança. Hinata estava dormindo sob o efeito dos sedativos.

Quando estavam voltando para casa, o trajeto que normalmente fariam em cerca de meia hora, levou mais de três horas, pois todos queriam olhar o rosto do mais novo membro dos Uzumaki.

Em nenhum momento ele acordou ou resmungou fazendo seus pais pensarem que havia herdado o gênio calmo da mãe. Tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos de Hinata, que secretamente desejava que fossem loiros e azuis como os do pai. E bastaram seis meses, para que a primeira impressão sobre a criança se mostrasse errada.

O bebê Uzumaki queria descobrir o mundo. E com um pai coruja como Naruto...

Hinata as vezes tinha a impressão que tinha dois filhos, um deles apadrinhado pela Quinta, que ficara extremamente feliz ao sentir o reconhecimento de Naruto. Shizune comecara a trabalhar com Naruto como Hokage. E era tão severa com ele, como quando era com Tsunade.

Mas ao invés de saquê, enlouquecia o Hokage com a falta de lamem. E em ocasiões, como no dia do primeiro aniversario do filho, o Hokage queria largar tudo. Se não fosse a "providencial" ajuda de Tsunade, ele teria perdido o inicio da festa.

Kurenai-sensei, o time de Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji... olhando em volta, Naruto sentia-se como na festa de aniversário de Hinata, na qual ele a pedira em namoro. E quando Tsunade pegou o pequeno aniversariante no colo, Naruto não conteve a risada de felicidade.

Com o braço em volta de Hinata, Naruto levou a esposa para longe dos olhares curiosos, sendo obrigado a voltar relutantemente quando viu o sogro chegando. Eles até que se davam bem, se ele se esquecesse das palavras de quando encontrara Hiashi pela primeira vez após o casamento.

Faça minha filha derrubar uma única lagrima de sofrimento e não irá sobrar nada de você.

A sensação de volta ao passado aumentou, quando Kakashi sensei que estava indo em direção ao banheiro, parou estático na frente de uma Ino que mandava Chouji parar de envergonha-la, pois estava comendo. Naruto virou para o lado e ao reparar em Shizune, esqueceu-se da mais solene promessa que fizera na vida.

De nunca comentar uma missão extra-oficial que fizera para a morena, no exato dia da primeira festa, em especial na frente de Kurenai que, ao escutar as palavras do marido da antiga pupila, puxou as shurikens, em um ato reflexo.

Ei, Shizune, a próxima vez que voce quiser que eu esconda novamente o saquê da vovó Tsunade, me lembre de esconder novamente na casa de Kurenai-sensei, para formar mais um casal feliz.

Um casal feliz... que se não fosse a pratica de Naruto em escapar de situações perigosas... teria sido desfeito.


End file.
